Dramione príručka pre začiatočníka
by Jimmi08
Summary: Slovak translation of A Beginner's Guide To Dramione Romance by arctique48


A Beginner's Guide To Dramione Romance

Autor: **arctique48 **** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 594479/arctique48)

Preklad: Jimmi

Beta-read: Bbarka

VAROVANIE: PARÓDIA. NAPÍSANÉ PRED VÝJDENÍM ŠIESTEJ KNIHY.

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto poviedke vlastní **arctique48 **, ktorá napísala túto fanfiction.

* * *

_**Príručka Dramione ľúbostnými príbehmi pre začiatočníka**_

**AN:** Vážne. Nikoho nechcem uraziť. Všetko len v mene správneho humoru a podobne...

**AN II.** Nudila som sa. Znova zverejňujem jednu starú fic, ktorú stiahli, pretože zjavne nespĺňala kritéria ´poviedky´. Pozmenila som túto spomínanú fic, ako ste si iste všimli, a je dokonca ešte srandovnejšia než tá predošlá.

A teraz čumte! Nielenže je to ´Príručka k Dramione ľúbostným príbehom´, ale nájde ju Hermiona!

**Všimnite si. PARÓDIA.**

"Mia!" zavolal nahor schodmi nejaký hlas.

Hermiona Grangerová vzhliadla od zrkadla visiaceho na jej levanduľovo namaľovanej stene vedľa okna, z ktorého bol výhľad na malú predmestskú a typicky britskú záhradu.

"Áno, mami?"

"Raňajky sú pripravené a máš tu dole nejaký balík."

Hermiona zalapala po dychu, skoro jej vypadla maskara, keď zdvihla šokovanú ruku k perám natretých jahodovým leskom. "Balík?" uvažovala nahlas. "Som zvedavá, od koho je."

Rýchlo preletela kefou cez práve vyhladené vlasy s melírom a uháňala k dverám. Zoskakovala po dvoch po schodoch, aby plná očakávaní zastala pri kuchynskom stole.

Pani Grangerová bola milá dáma. Mala príjemnú tvár, vľúdny úsmev a hlbokú nechuť k čomukoľvek s vysokým obsahom cukru. Mala presne také isté oči ako jej dcéra, hoci trochu tmavšie a menej ako škorica obalená v čokoláde. Keď uvidela zjaviť sa svoju dcéru, usmiala sa tým jej vľúdnym úsmevom a okamžite servírovala raňajky.

"Je tamto, miláčik. Najprv som myslela, že je to ďalší list od tvojho nového priateľa," (Hermiona, mimochodom, chodí už niekoľko mesiacov s Dracom Malfoyom. Celá táto záležitosť začala, keď mu dala v treťom ročníku facku, ktorá viedla k tomu, že si uvedomil svoju nehynúcu lásku a dostala sa na verejnosť niekedy na konci šiesteho ročníka v hlasnej a nešťastnej udalosti na obede pri chrabromilskom stole, keď ju Ron Weasley (hrajúci úlohu žiarlivého ex) konfrontoval ako slizolinčana milujúcu štetku). "Ale potom som si všimla, že leží na podložke pri dverách a nablízku nie sú žiadne pierka, takže musela prísť normálnou poštou!" Úsmev jej matky zosilnel.

"Ahoj, Hermiona, drahá!" ozval sa akýsi hlas.

Hermiona sa otočila, aby uvidela svojho otca a miesto pozdravu ho mocne objala.

"Dobré ráno, tati."

"Ach, výborne," povedal pán Granger. "Raňajky." S úsmevom pokračoval skôr, než zdvihol noviny a zmizol z príbehu.

"Neotvoríš si tú poštu?" spýtala sa pani Grangerová a - vhodne pripomenutá - Hermiona siahla po záhadnou balíku.

Ležal nevinne zabalený v baliacom papieri, okraje zabezpečené lepiacou páskou a známka úhľadne nalepená v hornom pravom rohu. Pod ľavým spodným rohom známky bolo napísané meno a adresa.

"Aké záhadné," dumala Hermiona nahlas. "Vyzerá tak obyčajne."

S obrovskou opatrnosťou a obavami roztrhla papier. Jej ústa vytvorili malé ´O´, keď jej obsah balíčka padol do lona.

Bola to kniha!

"_Príručka Dramione ľúbostnými príbehmi pre začiatočníka_," pyšne hlásal titul v ozdobnom zelenom a zlatom písme. "_Všetko, čo potrebujete vedieť, keď vymýšľate nádherné milostné dobrodružstvo medzi úhlavnými nepriateľmi."_

"Bohovia," povedala Hermiona. Tá kniha bola zjavne napísaná o nej a o Dracovi!

S posledným pohľadom na svojich rodičov tú knihu zbalila a uháňala do svojej spálne, aby sa posadila na posteľ a začítala sa.

_**Príručka Dramione ľúbostnými príbehmi pre začiatočníka (Všetko, čo potrebujete vedieť, keď vymýšľate nádherné milostné dobrodružstvo medzi dvoma úhlavnými nepriateľmi)**_

Keď surfujete v tomto fandome, narazíte na prekvapivo veľké množstvo fikcií, ktoré sa sústredia na odhalenie skutočnej lásky medzi postavami, ktoré jednoducho NEJDÚ dohromady (z akéhokoľvek dôvodu: od prechovávania vražedných myšlienok až ku protichodným názorom / priateľom / povahám). V tejto krátkej a jednoduchej príručke sa usilujeme o to, aby sme vám poskytli hlavné zásady pre úspešné a široko využívané zápletky atď., ktoré toto spárovanie (akokoľvek sporné) dokážu vytvoriť.

**Romantizované Dramione:**

Draco Malfoy je zaprisahaný nepriateľ chrabromilského Zlatého tria. Je absolútnym stelesnením všetkého slizolinského, a ako taký je zlý. Jeho otecko je bohatý a dokáže mu dať všetko, o čo si požiada, ale vo všetkej tejto sláve a peniazoch a politickej moci mu stále niečo chýba... Áno, je to pravda. Draco Malfoy, pekný, skazený, bohatý chlapec niečo nemá. Chýba mu láska.

Hermiona Grangerová je na druhej strane jeho presný protiklad. Kým Draco je nenávisť, Hermiona je láska. Jeho úhlavný nepriateľ je jej najlepším priateľom, ale zastaví ju to? Samozrejme, že nie! Jej láskavé srdce zahrnie dokonca to zlé diablovo semä, ktoré z jej detstva urobilo žijúce peklo a uprostred ich malicherného súperenia (tak malicherného, že je základom celej vojny) nájdu LÁSKU.

**Tie najlepšie príbehy sú zvyčajne založené na veľmi bežných modeloch:**

**Spoločná spoločenská miestnosť.** Je základom vo všetkých príbehoch, kde chcete, aby ste dali dokopy dvoch ľudí, ktorí sa vzájomne neznášajú. Uzavretie v jednej izbe ich samozrejme prinúti spoznať dobré stránky toho druhého a nakoniec spôsobí, že sa do seba zamilujú. Tieto poviedky mávajú sklony úplne sa vyhnúť téme Voldemorta a blížiacej sa vojny, aby venovali pozornosť tínedžerskej úzkosti a gramaticky nesprávnym nezmyslom.

**Jedného uväznia / zajmú. **Začína štokholmský syndróm. Alebo možno naopak. Tak alebo onak, nakoniec sa šialene zamilujú a pomôžu si utiecť, keď pôjdu proti tomu, čomu veria, proti priateľom či rodine, aby žili šťastne až naveky. Koniec.

**Rokfort usporiada predstavenie Rómea a Júlie. **Hádajte, kto bude hrať? Áno, a čo? Neprežijú náhodou skutočne hru rovnako ako ju zahrajú? Nie! To by som nikdy neuhádla! Blbé na týchto poviedkach je zreteľný nedostatok samovraždy na konci. :D

**Žiadostivosť. **Dôjde k zmene jednej postavy, ktorá je buď popísaná vo vyčerpávajúcom detaile alebo je úplne odignorovaná. Druhá postava si to všimne. Majú šialený vášnivý sex. Koniec.

**Kríza identity.** Možno bola adoptovaná, možno ju v jeden neskorý septembrový večer položila na prah dverí magická stará cigánka... Akýmkoľvek spôsobom nastane situácia, že Hermiona je v skutočnosti čistokrvná. Všetky tie roky posmeškov a hádok boli kvôli ničomu. Teraz sa môže slobodne pripojiť k Temnému pánovi, zapojiť Narcissu Malfoyovú (roztomilú to ženu) do rozhovoru a hlboko sa zamilovať do Draca Malfoya (ak má šťastie, tiež môže byť Zabiniho sesternica!)

**Ona je aurorom v utajení. **Predstiera, že je slúžka alebo sa prezlečie za domáceho škriatka na Malfoy Manore. Po niekoľkých týždňoch žehlenia jeho prádielka a odpočúvania rozhovorov samého so sebou (pretože steny _nemajú_ uši a jeho otec ho nenaučil absolútne nič o tom, že treba všetkých podozrievať), si Hermiona uvedomí, že vôbec nie je taký zlý. Zamiluje sa. Vo svojom citovom rozpoložení dovolí, aby sa jej krytie prezradilo. On ide do vývrtky. Nastane masová hystéria, až kým Draca nezasiahne skvelý flashback všetkých tých čias, kedy si to mal všimnúť. Počas týchto flashbackov zistí, že ju tiež miluje. Prestane byť slúžkou (a podľa všetkého tiež aurorom) a bez ďalších komplikácii žijú šťastne až naveky.

**Je hrozne zmrzačený a ona ho ošetruje, aby bol znova zdravý (a naopak). ** Kde lepšie umiestniť milostný príbeh než na nemocničné lôžko? Jeho groteskne zraní buď jeho otec (rozhodnutie autorky, ktoré nakoniec vedie k tomu, aby zmenil vo vojne strany v pomste / uvedomení si atď.) alebo zlými chlapíkmi (v tomto prípade už tú vznešenú obeť urobil a je na nej, aby zahájila romantiku). Narážka na syndróm Florence Nightingalovej (PP: ošetrovateľka sa zamiluje do pacienta). Ona si uvedomí si, ako pekne vyzerá, keď spí a že ho zranili kvôli vznešenému cieľu. Zamiluje sa. On sa preberie. Uvedomí si, že obnovila jeho bývalú krásu, keď bol pôvodne príšerne zohavený a, taký domýšľavý ako je, sa rozhodne, že ju tiež miluje. Jupí. Šťastní až naveky.

**Ona sa opije a zostane tehotná. **Priveľa zmätku a úzkosti nasledovanej konfrontáciou a hádkou a nakoniec narodením dievčatka s blonďavými kučierkami a hnedými očami (alebo chlapčeka s hnedými vlasmi a šedými očami) (alebo oboje). Otec zmení názor a namiesto zabitia bastarda, ktorý je škvrnou na jeho mene a krvi, zamiluje sa do jeho matky a žijú šťastne až naveky v jeho velikánskom dome, ktorý (ako ukážku hlbokej rodičovskej lásky) (to asi pramení z jeho neschopného otca, ktorý žiadnu takú snahu pre neho nevynaložil) premenia na sen každého batoľaťa (s farebnými koberčekmi a vianočnými stromčekmi).

**Maškarný ples! ** Dobre. Ak sa nemôžu vidieť, musia sa zamilovať! (pre dôkaz sa pozrite na Romea a Júliu od majstra Willa Shakespeara).

**Vojna skončila a on nie je vo väzení za rôzne zločiny proti ľudskosti. **Zvyčajne založené na populárnom chick-flick okamihu (PP: hlavne vo filmoch, niečo na čo letia mladé baby). On je bohatý. Ona prepracovaná. Stretli sa. Ona sa mu páči. Jej sa on nepáči. On ju prenasleduje. Ona sa rozhodne, že má nejaké vlastnosti, ktoré odčinia jeho hriechy. Zamilujú sa a žijú šťastne až naveky.

**Možné Dracove povahy:**

_Všetky Dracove povahy pochádzajú zo Zlého Chlapíka Draca, ktorý možno bude, a možno nebude smrťožrútom. Má veľké predsudky a rád si robí žarty z Hermioniných vlasov. Nikto ho nemá rád. Z tohto základného počiatočného bodu je možné začať ´_rozvoj charakteru_´ (tu autorka preukazuje svoje unikátne pochopenie ľudskej mysle a zmení ho na dobrého, pretože sa buď zamiluje, zradili ho alebo sa spravidla cíti vinným). Zlý chlapík Draco je skrátka produkt svojho prostredia. Pridajte Hermionu a automaticky odhalíte Draca, ktorý je Vtipne Sarkastický Zlý Chlapec S Dobrým Srdcom (to jest autorkinho ideálneho chlapíka). (Pozor, autorka môže mať sklony dať sa uniesť v popisoch jeho metlobalom zdokonaleného tela, ale ten úmysel tam je). _

**Draco Bastard. **(Ako je videný v knihách.) Je chudý, je zlý, je to plne rozbehnutá mašina na urážky. Rád kľaje každé druhé slovo a idealizuje si muklovského rappera Eminema (občas to meno bude premenené a bude sa tvrdiť, že je to jeho čarodejnícky náprotivok, ale všeobecne nie). Rád káže o svojom otcovi, a hoci ho vychovali vo veľmi na vystupovanie dbalej spoločnosti, má spôsoby ako prasa.

**Draco Boh Sexu. **(Obvykle sa zhoduje s Bastardom.) Do sedemnástich sa vyspal s väčšinou ženskej populácie školy. Namiesto toho, aby to z neho spravilo kurevníka, je vďaka tomu ešte väčšmi sexy. Dievčatá to milujú, ale _(šok, hrôza)_ je tam jedna, ktorú nemôže dostať. Jupí. Hermiona, tá puritánka _(pretože sa nespustí pri každej príležitosti na jeho ´dokonale vyrysovanú´ hruď) (nepochybne výsledok metlobalového tréningu. Kto vedel, že hrať za prehrávajúci tím tak prospeje postave...)_ Buď vďaka odvážnej hre na fľašu, alebo osobnej výzve, pretože on žiadnych priateľov nemá (_všetci žiarlia na jeho telo a peniaze_), si z nej urobí svoj úlovok. Po veľkom vzdorovaní a mnohých oprávnených prednáškach o morálke, ktorú vlastní len ona, Hermiona podľahne jeho šarmu. (_Obľúbená povaha v poviedkach s Dracovým POV. Kto vie, čo sa deje v hlave tínedžera? Každý? Nie? Dobre, len predpokladajme, že je všetko len žiadostivosť a zostaňme pri tom._)

**Draco Playboy. **Pozrite sa na Draco Boh Sexu a pridajte päť rokov (_veľmi sa používa v poviedkach z porokfortskej éry_). (_Dôverný priateľ Zamestnanej Hermiony_)

**Draco Umučená duša. **Jeho tatík je k nemu veľmi hnusný. On nechce byť súčasťou Temnej strany, jediné čo chce, je usadiť sa a viesť normálny život so svojou milovanou ženou a deťmi. Toto povie Hermione. Hermionine srdce krváca. Zamilujú sa (_a nakoniec ich pre ich problémy zabijú, ale to býva zahrnuté zriedkakedy._)

**Draco Napravený a Vykúpený. **Je mu to tak ľúto. Skutočne ľúto. Musíš mu uveriť, Hermiona! Musíš mu pomôcť uniknúť jeho šialenému fanatickému otcovi! Musíš ho vziať k Dumbledorovi a všetko zlepšiť tým, že zariadiš, aby sa s Harrym pobozkali a pomerili! Už si ho vzala? Ach, vynikajúce. :D

**Draco Chápavý. **Táto črta je skoro vždy zdedená od jeho matky (_nádhernej ženy, ktorú roky utláčal jej zlý zlý zlý manžel_) Chápavý Draco presne sedí do akéhokoľvek Hermioninho problému a všeobecne ich to tiež prinúti odísť. Táto povaha sa zvyčajne veľmi hodí pre príbehy so psychickým utrpením v Hermioninom POV.

**Draco Unudený. **Život je ťažký, keď ste jediný slizolinčan s dvoma mozgovými bunkami, ktoré sa o seba trú (_okrem čudnej výnimky Blaisa Zabiniho, ak má autorka pocit, že Draco potrebuje kamoša_). Draco je akademicky podstimulovaný a má zúfalú potrebu inteligentného rozhovoru. Workalkoholička Hermiona je všetko, čo Draco potrebuje, aby unikol svojej jednotvárnej existencii vo fakulte, kde chytrosť je tak veľmi obdivovaná, a predsa sa zjavne zdajú byť neschopní rozpoznať svoj mozog od svojho brucha.

**Možné Hermionine povahy:**

_Možné Hermionine povahy sú v rozsahu od hrozne stresovanej po sexuálne zmätenú. Dokáže byť beznádejnou romantičkou alebo prísnou puritánkou, ale tak či tak ju ľudia dokážu prinútiť zaľúbiť sa do zlého chlapíka. _

**Workalkoholička Hermiona. **Vo svojom nabitom rozvrhu nemá čas, dokonca ani na úbohých malých domových škriatkov. Miluje kávu a knižnicu (_a tiež Harryho a Rona, hoci majú sklony príliš sa nevyskytovať_). Pracuje a pracuje, až kým pod tlakom nepraskne a kto tie kúsky pozbiera lepšie, než milý Chápajúci Draco alebo zlý Draco Boh Sexu? (_Unudený Draco je tiež veľmi dobrý v tom, aby jej vyhovoril jej závislosti študovať_).

**Zamestnaná Hermiona. **(pozri Workalkoholička Hermiona a pridaj päť rokov.) Jedinečný mozog na svete, a čo sa rozhodne urobiť so svojím životom? Ach, áno... Stane sa novinárkou pre noviny, ktoré tak často ponižovali ju a jej priateľov, keď bola mladá! Píše módny stĺpček / rady pre mužov, naprosto ignorujúc fakt, že je to stĺpček oveľa viac hodiaci sa pre Lavender Brownovú. Táto práca vedie k mnohým komplikáciám, vrátane rozhovoru s Playboyom Dracom. Ona je neohrabaná, preťažená a tvrdohlavá, ale nakoniec sa zamilujú (alternatívou je, keď Zlý Chlapík Draco potrebuje obhajcu pred súdom, a kto je lepší než zamestnaná právnička Hermiona? V svojom prípade zistí, že je buď nevinný alebo spozná jeho moc v posteli a zamilujú sa.)

**Hermiona Krvácajúce Srdce. ** Je veľmi, _veľmi_ prispôsobivá. Jej láskavé srdce nepozná hraníc a prináša príjemný trepotavý pocit kamkoľvek príde. Draco Umučená Duša alebo Napravený a Vykúpený Draco sú zvlášť náchylní jej šarmu, hoci ona ponúkne plece na vyplakanie skoro komukoľvek.

**Využívaná a Zneužívaná Hermiona. **Poznáte toho milého, obyčajného zubára, ktorého má Hermiona za otca? Fajn, má brata. Veľmi zlého brata. Harry a Ron na to nikdy neprišli, ale dôvodom prečo je Hermiona ponorená v knihách je to, že sú jej jediným únikom pred jej opitým / duševne nestabilným strýkom, ktorý ju od veľmi mladého veku zneužíva. (_A na čo je čarodejnica? Iste nie preto, aby sa sama ubránila... Nie. Určite nie._) Buď to, alebo to bol jej priateľ. Alebo možno dokonca Ron či Harry. Nech to bol ktokoľvek, potrebuje útechu, a kto je lepší než Chápavý Draco?

**Materialistická Hermiona.** Útok Marry Sue. Táto Hermiona je veľmi zladená s autorkiným módnym vkusom (_bývajú to roztrhané džínsy a biele skrátené topy_). S pomocou svojej nádhernej, okúzľujúcej a obľúbenej americkej sesternice (_autorka zostúpená z výšin v anjelskej podobe... alebo si to aspoň myslí_) sa premení z doteraz pokojnej a čestnej knihomoľky na divokého dievčenského leva salónov, čím viac tela ukáže, tým lepšie. Táto zmena je zvlášť oceňovaná Dracom Bohom Sexu. Veľmi _preveľmi_ dobre si sadnú.

**Zopár filmov / príbehov, na ktoré by ste si možno priali poukázať pre inšpiráciu:**

Kráska a zviera. (Kráska miluje knihy. Hermiona miluje knihy! Len do toho, tá podobnosť je prapodivná! Spárujte to s Hermioniným šíkom milovaných ľudí, ktorí sú všetci tak ochotní dať sa uniesť, a máte dokonalú zábavu. Malfoy Manor je obrovský a desivý a Dracova osobnosť sa často javí skoro ako zvieracia... Ale kto zahrá Gastona? Harry? Ron? Justin Finch-Fletchey? Voľba je na vás.)

Rómeo a Júlia**. **(Nápad nezmieriteľných rodín sa veľmi dobre hodí k tejto situácii, nemyslíte? Kto vie, za tým ľadovým Dracovým zovňajškom by mohol byť skutočný shakespearovský hrdina čakajúci na svoju príležitosť...)

Pýcha a predsudok.(S Hermionou Grangerovou, ktorá zastupuje našu obľúbenú hrdinku Elizabeth Bennetovú. Pripíšte akéhokoľvek chlapca, ktorého si vyberiete (možno tamtoho podlého, ale nádherného slizolinčana Blaisa Zabiniho? On je zjavne veľmi dobrý v zrádzaní Draca) ako Wickhama a z Draca Malfoya sa stane váš dokonalý pán Darcy. S trápnymi aristokratmi (Pansy by skrátka mohla zvládnuť vznešenú slečnu Binglyovú, nemyslíte?) a ponižujúcich členov rodiny a máte magické stvárnenie najlepšieho milostného románu Jane Austenovej.)

Popoluška.(Ona je len úbohá humusáčka, on je Princ, ale čo sa stane, keď ona spozná svoj skutočný pôvod a vystúpi na jednom z tých skvelých bálov vysokej spoločnosti? Rozhodnite sa.)

_Dá sa použiť akýkoľvek ďalší film, najpopulárnejšie sú bezstarostné tínedžerské ľúbostné príbehy (všeobecne známe ako chick-flicky), ktoré zamorujú naše kiná. Nemajte obavy - ak umiestnite svoju fikciu päť rokov do budúcnosti, Voldy môže byť mŕtvy a Harry s Ronom žiť v Austrálii, a nikto iný neskomplikuje vašu zápletku. (Najlepšie je ponechať Ginny nablízku, je veľmi dobrá v módnych tipoch a babských povedačkách). Povojnové magické Anglicko môže byť čímkoľvek chcete, a Draco s Hermionou by mali stále relatívne dobre vyzerať. _

**Ďalšími obľúbenými sa zjavne zdajú byť reality šou (šialenosť, ktorá v poslednej dobe napadla naše televízory, tak prečo tiež nie fandom?) **

Pripravte sa na čarodejníckeho Big Brother, Survivor, Ja som celebrita... Dostaň ma odtiaľto, akékoľvek programy s rande naslepo a samozrejme American Idol! (nie Pop Idol? Nie? Ach, áno, s objavením sa tej záhadnej americkej sesternice sa Hermiona zrazu rozhodla, že bude najlepšie, ak začne hovoriť s americkým prízvukom a zúčastní sa muklovskej reality šou na druhej strane Atlantiku...) Draco je tam tiež. Tiež amerikazovaný a zbavený predsudkov. (Alternatívou je samozrejme vynaložiť skutočné úsilie spraviť to ´britským´ - čo pozostáva z množstva ´Cor Blimey!´(Hergot, no nazdar) A ´Bloody hell!´ (Krucinál). Kto by kedy hádal, že ´prat´ (blbec) a ´git´ (tĺk) sú najhoršie možné britské urážky... horšie, než kedy slávna ´humusáčka´ zjavne bude...)

**Scenár primus a primuska: **

Okej. Fajn. V zásade je to siedmy ročník a pozrime sa! - Hermiona Grangerová a Draco Malfoy sú primus a primuska. Samozrejme majú spoločnú spoločenskú miestnosť a spoločnú kúpeľňu, ktorá je spojená s ich súkromnými spálňami (Farebná schéma: rafinovaná zmes červenej, zelenej, zlatej a striebornej, ktorá sa v žiadnom prípade nepodobá na Santovu jaskyňu.) Napriek faktu, že sú na škole (a zvyšok budovy má ochrany, aby zabránili chlapcom vstúpiť do dievčenských spální) majú obaja voľný vstup do spálne toho druhého a jedného dňa:

**a) Hermiona nájde Dracov denník.**

_Požiadavky: Draco Umučená Duša. Hermiona Krvácajúce Srdce._

A potom si ho prečíta.

A potom si uvedomí, že je v skutočnosti zneužívaný svojím otcom a v srdci skutočne dobrý chlapec.

A potom sa zamiluje (Podnet na Dracov vstup a množstvo vyhlásení lásky (ním opätovanej, pretože sa z nej cez leto stala kočka / je jeho jedinou nádejou na vykúpenie / je jeho najlepším riešením, ako sa odplatiť Potterovi za to, že ho nabil v metlobale)).

**b) Hermiona... (počkajte si)...(len precíťte to rastúce napätie)... (napätie stúpa) ... (bubnovanie bubnov)... získala cez leto výzor ´SUPERKOČKY´! **

_Požiadavky: Draco Sexy Boh, Materialistická Hermiona._

Jupí! Dokonalá príležitosť pre autorku popísať svoje predstavy toho, čím chcú - ale -– bohužiaľ - nemôžu byť. Toto pozostáva z vyrovnaných vlasov s nádhernými blond zosvetlením, spolu s hlboko vykrojeným topom (plus magicky zväčšením prsníkov) a stehien zužujúcimi džínsami. Alebo Hermiona ulieta na punku s ´umelecky roztrhaným oblečením´ a ´skrotenými vlasmi visiacimi v tmavých kučerách na jej chrbte´. Táto premena sa mohla zrodiť z viacerých dôvodov, najpopulárnejším býva príbuzná z najzapadnutejšieho rohu Ameriky (alebo skadekoľvek, kde sa narodila autorka), ktorá sa rozhodne, že jej malá sesternica skrátka ´neukazuje čo má´. (NB. Občas má v tej premene slovo Ginny alebo Lavender alebo Parvati a občas ju dokonca urobí Hermiona sama, keď sa jedného dňa prebudí a uvedomí si, ako nenávidí to, ako vyzerá a najlepšie, kde to môže skončiť, je strašný popis výletu do muklovského obchodného strediska, kde nájde svoje ´nové ja´.)

Nasadne na vlak a Harry s Ronom si to nevšimnú. (Vsuvka autorky o tom, aké úbohé sú hviezdy z kníh a aká necitlivá je mužská populácia k dôležitosti dobrého výzoru.) A potom sa dostane do prvého kočiara (kde Draco Malfoy prešiel podobnou premenou - hoci to je vďaka metlobalu - a Draco si uvedomí, ako tá ´humusáčka´ dobre vyzerá.

Dostanú sa do školy a zistia (s veľmi kratu

kým zamretím), že budú mať spoločné izby. Ročník začína s minimom vyučovania a maximom času stráveného v blízkosti predpokladaného nepriateľa. (Vsuvka autorkinho pokusu o sexuálne napätie.)

Príbeh kulminuje so šialeným muchľovaním na gauči v izbe primusov (po buď vášnivom vyznaní lásky, buď hrozitánskom ukričanom súboji alebo možnom útoku smrťožrútov, v ktorom Draco odmietne svojho otca a zachráni Hermione život).

**c) Hermiona je v depresii / zneužívaná členom rodiny / má po krk využívania na robenie domácich úloh (nehodiace sa preškrtnite).**

_Požiadavky: Draco Chápavý. Využívaná a zneužívaná Hermiona_.

Draco to zistí, pretože vďaka spoločným izbám náhodou nakráča dnu, keď si ona rozrezáva zápästia / číta traumatizujúci list / nekontrolovateľne vzlyká kvôli svojim bezohľadným priateľom (nehodiace sa preškrtnite).

On je maximálne chápavý.

Utešuje ju a ona si uvedomí, že on nie je diabolský chlapček či potenciálne nebezpečenstvo, a že sa vážne ´stará ´ a ´rozumie´ jej (toto buď vďaka tomu, že ho Lucius mláti / Lucius zneužíva jeho matku / Lucius ho núti do diabolskej budúcnosti peňazí a moci a zabíjania ľudí).

Po mnohých tajných rozhovoroch (Harry s Ronom to nevedia, pretože sú necitliví / príliš ochraniteľskí, aby to zistili / nehodia sa do vývoja autorkinej zápletky) si Draco a Hermiona uvedomia, že sa vzájomne milujú. Jupí!

Zažijú spoju nádherný bozk za svitu mesiaca (pri ktorom Draco - bezcitný slizolinský bastard - presvedčí Hermionu, že chalani vôbec nie sú takí zlí, takže by mala risknúť hnev jej (necitlivých / ochraniteľských / nehodiacich sa) priateľov a jeho (bohatého / mocného / zlého zlého zlého) otca, aby šťastne žili až naveky.

Všetky problémy, ktoré ich zviedli dohromady, sú oficiálne zabudnuté (Hermionina depresia sa vyparí / násilný člen rodiny sa samovoľne vznieti), aby ich nahradili problémy hlboko neprístupnej spoločnosti (to jest nahnevaní gratulanti).

**d) Draco je v depresii / zneužívaný otcom / má po krk nútenia pridať sa k Temnej strane.**

_Požiadavky: Draco Umučená duša alebo Napravený a Vykúpený Draco. Hermiona Krvácajúce Srdce._

Pozrite na C) a vymeňte Hermionu s Dracom.

**e) Draco sa chce napraviť.**

_Požiadavky: Draco Napravený a Vykúpený_

Má po krk svojho diabolského otca a jeho peňazí a slávy - chce byť dobrý chlapík. (Existuje množstvo dôvodov kvôli ktorým by sa toto mohlo prihodiť, hoci je rozhodne obľúbená jeho tajná láska k chrabromilskému Zlatému dievčaťu).

Nasledujú traumatizujúce vysvetľovania zrady krvi a vyznania od srdca. Hermiona na to skočí a vášnivo sa muchľujú na spoločnom primuskom gauči.

**e) Hermiona chce byť zlé dievča.**

_Požiadavky: Draco Boh Sexu alebo Draco Bastard (Draco Chápavý postačí, hoci bude odolávať snahe skaziť Hermionu). Materializovaná Hermiona alebo Využívaná a Zneužívaná Hermiona (záleží na tom, prečo sa rozhodne zmeniť)._

Rozhodne sa, že najlepšou cestou ako na to, je stať sa cundrou Draca Malfoya.

Harry s Ronom ju zaprú (nedokážem prísť na to prečo...), ale Draco (naveky milujúci, boh sexu v sedemnástich) sa podujme prehovoriť ich.

Všetci žijú šťastne až naveky. (Na rozdiel od Pansy Parkinsonovej, ktorá bola pôvodnou Dracovou cundrou a nezoberie dobre, že ju nahradila ´tá humusáčka´)

Pokračovanie možno zahrnie Pansyinu pomstu (často financovanú Luciusom Malfoyom).

**Alternatívne "plot-bunnies" (PP: doslova: zápletkové zajačiky) (tie retardované so sklopenými ušami a vygúlenými očami) (robte si s nimi čo chcete):**

**A. **Namiesto toho, aby sa Hermiona obliekla ako slúžka, aby sa infiltrovala do najužšieho smrťožrútskeho kruhu, prečo nenechať Draca, aby sa stal domovým škriatkom pre Rád?

Použitím Dracovho POV, bude táto fic pozostávať z množstva traumatizujúcich a poučných zážitkov (to jest Harry a Ron v sprche, Snape ako ´dobrý chlapík´, provokatívne tango s Lupinom a McGonagallovou). Hermiona bude jediná, ktorá sa k nemu správa ako ľudská bytosť a nakoniec si ju začne vážiť. (Tiež ho môže využiť ako svojho jediného dôverníka a on si uvedomí, že ju miluje, kým mu ona vyvzlykáva svoj životný príbeh.)

**B.** Hermiona zomrie (nie, nie je znovuvzkriesená šialeným a super mocným Harrym). Zomrie a zostane mŕtva. A potom si Draco vyvinie nekrofíliu. Muaaaa!

**C.** Sú primusom a primuskou. (Ach, tá originalita!) Avšak Dumbledore ich neprinúti zobrať sa pre dobro medzifakultnej jednoty, prinúti ich stráviť Vianoce v dome toho druhého. (Lucius Malfoy namieta, ale kým je v Azbakane, nič nezmôže.) Draco si uvedomí, že sa mu páčia pán a pani Grangerovci a zmení sa z diablovho semä na Olivera Twista. Potom strávia Nový rok u Malfoyovcov a zamilujú sa, kým tancujú na veľkom novoročnom bále. A potom ich brutálne zabijú nahnevaní smrťožrúti. :D

**D.** Hermiona zabije Luciusa Malfoya ako dobrý aurorko. Draco to zistí. Draco ju prenasleduje a vytasí sa so svojou pomstou. Pomaly, bolestivo a s pôžitkom. Ona vykrváca a on to neľutuje. NEZAMILUJÚ SA :D

**E.** Počas vojny jej brutálne vypichnú oči. On to využije.

**F.** Draco sa rozhodne, že namiesto záľuby v punk/goth a rozvoja čudnej závislosti na Sex Pistols / Slipknot, sa zmení na hipisáka. Miluj sa a nebojuj je presne to, čo urobia. Privítajte dlhovlasého, batikovaného Draca :D (Poznámka od bety: Hmmm...ja milujem batikované veci :D)

**G.** _Ona_ znásilní _JEHO_ (Rozviňte a preskúmajte príčiny a dôsledky.)

**H.** On trpí nespavosťou a majú spoločné izby. (Jupí!) Ona si to všimne a pokúsi sa pomôcť (všimne si, že trpí nespavosťou... nie že majú spoločné izby...) Nakoniec sa on unudí k spánku jej teóriami o tom, čo to zapríčinilo a rozhodne sa, že ju miluje, pretože mu ´priniesla pokoj´.

**I.** Ginny hrá dohadzovačku. Vyskytnú sa problémy, keď sa ukáže, že Blaise Zabini je gay a je zamilovaný do jej brata. Následne sa Hermiona zamiluje do Draca Malfoya. Do prčíc!

**J.** On zachráni jej život a od hanby sa zabije. Je ohlásená Spomienková slávnosť na počesť Draca Malfoya. (Vychádza s Romea a Júlie.)

**Alternatívne zdroje inšpirácie:**

Star Wars (Nie je tam Temný pán?)

Fantóm opery (Je to Kráska a Zviera mínus happyend. Osobne si myslím, že by Draco vyzeral skvele v tej polovičnej maske a tie piesne sú také krásne...)

Pulp Fiction (Kto potrebuje tínedžerské komédie? Zbrane, drogy a násilie je všetko, čo potrebujete pre pravú lásku. (A zvrátené obraty v deji sú tiež sranda čítať.))

Pán prsteňov (Pozrite na dôvody vedľa Star Wars.)

Hannibal (Rád je ľudí. To je coolové.)

**Ďakujem za prečítanie a veľa šťastia s vašimi budúcimi Dramione poviedkami. :D**

Hermiona zízala na záverečné slová tej záhadnej knihy v červenom obale a striebornej väzbe.

"_Veľa šťastia s vašimi budúcimi Dramione poviedkami..."_ Čo to do paroma malo znamenať? Existovali ľudia, ktorí mohli kontrolovať takéto veci? To kvôli tomu mal jej vzťah s Dracom tak veľa neočakávaných a protikladných dramatických udalostí? To kvôli tomu sa Dracova osobnosť cez noc zmenila? To preto jej vlasy zmenili farbu a štýl a mejkap sa stal jej pravidelným ranným rituálom?

Tam vonku sa ľudia _dívali_?

S vydesenými očami dokorán sa zvrtla k oknu, vtáčiky nevinne spievali v na-anglický-deň-podozrivo-jasnom slnku.

Niečo na tejto situácii nebolo v poriadku.

_Pokračovanie nabudúce._


End file.
